Just Another Day
by xfilesgurl
Summary: Just a one shot of Mulder and Scully and the love they have for each other. rated m for a reason


**Hey so its my first ever fanfic. Its just a one shot of Mulder and Scully and their loveeee. umm hope u enjoy :) comment pleaseeeee**

She watched him as he popped another sunflower into his intoxicating mouth. This happened far to frequently now. The days were too long and there wasn't enough for her to focus on and her attention always drifted to him. Always him.

They were partners! She could not feel this way. Not her. Not Dana Scully.

She pulled back a strand of her hair and looked down at her paper work. What was she writing about? She couldn't remember. She looked up at the beginning of the report and read "Death of Joe Delany" and she remembered but found that she didn't really care. Her eyes slowly shifted over to her partner again.

She was looking at me again. I could feel her eyes on me. Watching as I chewed on my sunflower seeds. It seemed to happen more and more, her eyes watching me. I wondered if I was imagining it. Wondered if this was some manifestation of my secret hope that she could ever love a man like me. Maybe, just maybe she felt the same way.

He wondered if he should say something. Wondered if he would make some sarcastic remark about him being too egocentric. He decided against his better judgment and said to her "Why Scully are you gazing at moi?" He smirked nervously. Her face changed drastically and he immediately regretted opening his mouth.

Oh my god she thought. I can't believe he noticed. What do I say? He's waiting for an answer. She could feel her face begin to flush. She looked down and her paper work and snapped "I was just thinking of the case"

She prayed that that would be the end of it and it was. He turned away and continued eating his sunflower seeds and reading an old x file looking somewhat hurt by her words.

Oh why did I open my mouth he thought to himself. She obviously is just tired and was daydreaming. How could I possibly think that she was staring at me?

The day ended in utter silence and the two agents grabbed there coats to leave the office. They bumped into each other as they tried to walk out the door. "Sorry" she said as she looked into his soft green eyes she saw a sort of sadness and fear. Something she felt herself. Maybe he felt the same way she did. She decided to take a chance.

"Mulder what are you doing tonight?"

"Well Scully I was thinking about grabbing a pizza and maybe catching a film on TV and falling asleep on the sofa why?"

"Well Mulder we don't spend much time together after work and well" she paused choosing her next words carefully, "I was thinking you'd like to come over for dinner."

Mulder was taken back. She's wants me to come over for dinner! Speak Speak shes waiting for a response.

He searched to find his voice "Scully I would love to come over … As long as we have pizza" he laughed nervously.

"Sure Mulder. Pizza sounds great. Come over around 8? I'll rent a movie for us" They had reached the elevator and she clicked the up button trying to shield her joy from him.

"Sounds good Scully. " He grinned, "No chick flicks or I'm outer than faster than you can say alien"

She smirked "Fine Mulder I'll rent an alien movie. Sound good"

"Sounds great Scully I'll see you at 8" He waved as he left the elevator and they went their separate ways to their cars.

Scully had changed three separate times in the hour she had to prepare for Mulder's arrival. She finally decided on a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red v-neck t-shirt. She ordered the pizza and picked up Alien from Blockbuster. She sat anxiously on her couch waiting for the arrival of her dashing partner.

Mulder nervously sat in the parking lot of Scully's apartment building. He was fifteen minutes earlier and didn't want to seem overly enthusiastic.

He tried to fix his messy thick brown hair in the rear view mirror and looked down at himself. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a baggy light blue pair of jeans along with his green jacket. He wondered if he was dressed a little too casually.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He saw Scully everyday. He had solved thousands of cases with her and they had both saved each other's lives on multiple occasions. He knew that Scully was the most important thing in his life. More important than finding Samantha and more important than his crusade for the truth. Without Scully he had nothing. He would be lost and lonely. He decided that tonight he would tell her that. She needed to know. He needed to see if she felt the same way.

He took one more look in the mirror than may his way to her apartment room.

She heard a knocking at the door and went and let Mulder into her apartment. Mulder had been in her apartment many times before but this time felt new and different.

"Welcome Mulder" she smiled.

"Thanks Scully" He smiled. "Is the pizza here?"

Just than there was another knock at the door.

"He is now." Scully laughed.

Mulder opened the door to a young teenage boy holding a large box of pizza. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

Scully scampered over and said "Oh no Mulder I invited you over you are not paying!" she playfully hip checked him away from the door.

Mulder laughed and playfully shoved her back as he said, "Oh no Scully you don't get to pay! You invited me to your house and rented the movie so I get to pay for the pizza!" He swiftly grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and began to take out a 20 dollar bill when Scully flew over and tackled him to the ground laughing "No Mulder I wanna pay!"

The pizza boy shifted uncomfortably as he watched the two adults roll around and yell excitedly about who would pay for the pizza. He seemed to be completely forgotten as the two partners suddenly stopped rolling around and froze in each other's arms. The boy now feeling completely horrible about watching this obvious intimate scene grunted "mmhmm".

Scully immediately jumped out of Mulder's arms and said, "Here you go" as she handed the boy 20 dollars, "I don't need the change"

The boy quickly turned and walked out of the room.

"Scully!" Mulder laughed as he pulled himself up from the ground.

Scully shut the door and said, "It's my teat Mulder don't worry about it"

Mulder smiled and they went and sat on the couch.

"So I rented Alien" Scully said turning to see Mulder's reaction to her movie choice.

He smirked and said "Scully that movie has all the wrong facts about aliens and makes a mockery out of my work! I cannot believe you would rent such a travesty. "

She decided to play along and said "Well Mulder it was Alien or A Walk to Remember"

He faked a horrified face "Scully I love a Walk to Remember!"

Scully snorted, "Next time you pick the movie wise guy"

Mulder laughed and said "Fine fine"

She popped the movie into the VCR and they both began to munch on the pizza.

Halfway through the movie Scully began to nod off and soon Mulder found her sound asleep on his lap. Mulder shifted his waist uncomfortably as he began to get hard. Scully made a light snorting noise as he moved. Not wishing to wake her he stopped moving and continued to watch the movie. When it finished he turned off the television and looked down at his sleeping partner.

She looked so peaceful and innocent. It was a rare thing to see her like this. He didn't want it to end so he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes allowing Scully to sleep snuggled up in his lap.

Scully woke up confused. She didn't know where she was and could feel and rise and fall of something beside her. She looked up to see that she was lying in Mulder's lap. She felt slightly embarrassed but oddly comfortable. She had not slept this well in a long time. She quickly opted not to allow this inappropriate moment to continue and slowly began to raise herself from the couch when she realized that Mulder's arms were laced around her body.

She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but found that it was only getting tighter. Now feeling extremely uncomfortable she decided to wake Mulder up. "Mulder" She nudged him trying not to startle him.

"Hmm" he mumbled and looked down at Scully "Hey" he smiled and squeezed her tightly.

"unhh" She grunted feeling far too close to her partner and feeling even more uncomfortable as she felt his arousal poking at her side. "Mulder let go" She escaped from his embrace and sat up on the couch. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She saw longing and desire in his eyes and she wanted so badly to kiss his tempting lips. They leaned closer together and Mulder put his hand on her cheek. She blushed slightly but did not turn away. Seeing this as permission Mulder leaned in and their lips met. Their kiss was brief but full of love.

Scully laced her hand inside his scruffy hair and pulled him in for another kiss. This lasted longer as they tested the water of this new territory. Mulders tongue begged entrance into Scully's mouth and she gladly allowed it. The kiss began to deepen as they explored each other's mouths. Both were filled with passion and desire for this long awaited moment. Mulder slowly eased Scully down to lie on the couch and he settled on top of her as the kiss continued.

Scully let out a soft moan as Mulder lowered his mouth to her neck. Mulder felt himself grow harder and worried that he would come just from kissing his sweet and beautiful partner.

Scully's hands slipped under her partner's shirt and explored his prominent muscles. It was Mulder's turn to groan has her small hands reached his chest. Scully tugged at his shirt and Mulder allowed her to pull it off of him than pressed his lips back to hers. Scully tossed the shirt to the floor and continued to rub her hands along Mulder's bare chest.

Mulder raised his hands from Scully's waist to her breasts and began to squeeze softly. Scully gave an approving moan and Mulder began to pull her shirt over her head and allowed it to join his on the ground. Their foreplay continued until Mulder stopped and said between kisses "Scully"

"Mmm?" She answered shifting her mouth to kiss down Mulder's chest.

"Scullyyy" He groaned as she reached his nipple and began sucking.

She playfully looked up at him "Yes Mulder?"

His face turned serious. "If we continue this I want you to know something."

Her face too began to change as she saw worry in his eyes. "What is it Mulder?"

He took a deep breath and said "This can't be a one time thing for me Scully" He looked down than back into her deep blue eyes "I love you Dana Scully and I have for a long time if you don't feel the same way I'll understand but this can never be a one time thing for me if we do this I want it all with you Scully. I want everything for us" He let out his breath and waited anxiously for her response.

Scully looked straight at Mulder with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and said "Oh Mulder I love you too." Her lips found his again as he smiled into her kiss. He held her close and whispered "Shall we take this to the bedroom"

Scully smiled mischievously and nodded. Mulder took her hand and they walked into the bedroom. Scully pushed Mulder onto the bed and began planting kisses down his body. When she reached his pants she unzipped them slowly and allowed his arousal a little more freedom. Mulder helped her take off his pants and they landed on the ground. She than preceded to sliding off his boxers and freeing his manhood completely. She grinned hungrily than licked his head. Mulder moaned in enjoyment. She grinned devishly and took him whole in her mouth. Mulder watched in pleasure as her head bobbed up and down over his dick while massaging his balls with her hands. "God Scully! So good" he groaned. He could feel his climax coming and said "Scully… Scully as good as this is I want to be inside you"

Scully slowly let go of Mulder's dick and kissed her way back up to his lips. She leaned toward Mulder's ear seductively "Fuck me Mulder" He didn't need to be told twice. He flipped Scully onto her back as she spread her legs for him. He slowly eased himself into her wetness. They moaned in unison. He picked up the speed as they both met each other thrust for thrust. "god Mulder" Scully groaned. They both screamed each other names as they reached their climax together and collapsed.

Mulder looked into his beautiful partners eyes and smiled. He had never felt more at home than right now. Scully saw his smile and knew that there was no one else she would ever love as much as this man. The x files was their job but he was her life and she was his.

"Scully" Mulder said as he brushed a piece of red hair behind her ear, "I love you Scully. I love you so much. Without you I'm nothing. You're not just my partner, you're my everything. My search for the truth means nothing without you by my side."

Tears began to fill Scully's eyes. She looked into his loving eyes and said, "Oh Mulder I love you too."

Mulder squeezed her close to him and she laid her head against his warm bare chest. They both knew that this is the way they wanted to sleep for the rest of their lives.


End file.
